


High by the Beach

by Tangye



Category: Kings, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye
Summary: 🚫野外，失禁放荡王子勾引无辜老柯





	High by the Beach

救生员x王子  
在沙滩上勾引无辜老柯的王子  
BGM:High by the beach-Lana Del Rey

🚫：野战，失禁

开车不要带脑子

他只愿意寻欢作乐。

在此之前，负责人只告诉柯蒂斯他们负责的是上流社会的少爷小姐们心血来潮的一次沙滩派对，而他们只需要防止有人磕嗨跳进海里就行。

几乎是同往常别无二致的枯燥却来钱多的工作，但柯蒂斯几乎是在一群迷乱的男男女女中一眼看到了杰克。他像是混杂在碎石中的一枚明珠，阳光照在他的身上也像是在发散光芒，他不动声色地咬着香烟，风情流转的绿眸带着似是而非的笑意打量人群。

杰克接过女孩殷勤递过的酒，任由她的手抚摸过他有些一道小沟的下巴，只是敷衍地笑了笑，而即便是那样只勾起嘴角的笑容也让人幻想有一丝真意。每个人都对他充满渴望，也许王子今天会爱上一个幸运儿。

他半躺在沙滩椅上，撑开的伞将他整个身躯覆盖在阴影之下，墨镜卡住头发，抬起眼，好像捕捉到柯蒂斯打量的目光般直直望回去。杰克露出饶有兴趣的神色，而柯蒂斯只是垂下眼，回避王子的视线。

他们中间隔着那么多扭动着的白花花的躯体，笑闹和尖叫声不绝于耳，而柯蒂斯却仿佛听到杰克轻轻嗤笑了一声。那幻觉般的声音连同灰绿色的玻璃眸子一同紧紧缠住柯蒂斯的心脏，他喉头一动，不自觉张了张嘴。

他竟被一位漂亮得过分的王子引诱。

那个人装作不经意地朝着他的方向勾了勾手指，又安静地在喧闹的人群中退了出来。柯蒂斯不由自主地跟了上去，他们保持一段相当安全的距离。从背后看，杰克的背挺得比他认识的任何一个人都要直，半透明的防晒开衫里隐隐透着白皙又覆着肌肉层的的胸脯和两颗褐粉色的乳头。他的沙滩短裤足够松垮，是柯蒂斯能够一手扯下来的程度。 

王子有一具每一块肌肉都长得恰到好处的身体，腰身精瘦，白得能够显现出青色血管的足背。柯蒂斯的目光随着他透着点粉的手指关节，目光渐渐沉了下来。

他们没有交流过一句话，只是杰克一深一浅地在沙滩上走着，柯蒂斯跟随他的背影。他们离椰树林越来越近，最后杰克一把抓住柯蒂斯的衣领，而后者猝不及防地被按在了一棵树的背后。

“你的胡子不能修剪一下？”王子轻声抱怨道，继而又浮现出一种居高临下的微笑，哪怕他比柯蒂斯要矮上那么一点。杰克捏着柯蒂斯的下巴漫不经心打量着男人英俊的面庞，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，然后在救生员的唇边留下一个若有似无的吻。

柯蒂斯的下身硬的发疼，而短裤里撑起的柱状物又似乎戳到了王子的腹部，杰克屈起手指，挑衅似地弹了一下那根隔着布料都能够感受到热度的东西。

柯蒂斯猛地一下挣开他的手，趁他没反应过来，反将杰克一把扑在长满马鞍藤的沙地上。植物和沙砾硌得杰克非常不舒服，他错愕地奋力挣扎，却被壮实的救生员牢牢压在身下。

他被柯蒂斯的动作吓到，有一瞬间又惊又怒，却极力保持着冷静。膝盖猛地击向柯蒂斯，却又被后者轻易格挡。

柯蒂斯一手将杰克的手腕交叉按紧，一手力度适中地捏住杰克的脖颈：“你喜欢这样？”

王子面无表情地看了他很久，又无声地弯起唇角，微微扬起头，眯眼看着柯蒂斯的下巴，然后缓慢地伸出舌尖，沿着嘴唇轻轻舔舐。

柯蒂斯的理智断弦，一切自制在此宣告崩塌。他像一只饥饿了很久的野兽一般用力撕咬吮吻杰克的嘴唇，捏着脖颈的手下滑，用力揉了一把乳珠，又伸进了王子宽松的沙滩裤里。

杰克的阴茎被柯蒂斯照顾得很快挺立了起来，他有些呼吸不稳，挺了挺胯将阴茎一下一下地送进柯蒂斯的手掌。柯蒂斯套弄的手法不算生疏，偶尔用拇指狠狠摩擦过龟头顶的尿道口，引来杰克一声惊呼。

柯蒂斯顺着脖颈一路吻到胸脯，雪白的肌肉上被咬出一个个紫红色的吻痕，路过喉结时他故作凶狠地咬了一口，得到了杰克颤抖的呻吟。

杰克感觉到自己整个身体都被柯蒂斯掌控着，一股被支配的奇怪感觉涌上心底，他看着救生员棕色的脑袋埋在他的胸前不停吮吸，像是固执地要从中吸出乳汁来。

柯蒂斯终于不耐地一把撤掉杰克的短裤，他的屁股就这样挨上了沙砾，他撸动的手越来越快，而杰克的呻吟也越来越急促。

恍惚间他好像视线有些模糊，下体传来的快感像是一朵烟花炸在了他的脑子里，柯蒂斯忽然俯下身，吮吸了一下杰克肿胀的龟头，王子忽然高亢地尖叫一声，猝不及防地射了出来。柯蒂斯躲避得及时，有几滴溅在了脸颊上。

柯蒂斯用拇指捻掉，然后将沾着精液的手指塞进杰克嘴里。杰克任然失神地沉浸在高潮中，不自觉地乖乖用舌头舔弄那根手指。

“真乖。”柯蒂斯赞赏地咬了咬杰克的耳骨。他从杰克腹部沾取一些精液，将王子的双腿往上抬，将他布料柔软的短裤撕开，露出他身后紧闭着的小洞。

杰克瑟缩了一下，继而感觉到柯蒂斯的手指缓慢地戳进他的身体。他不常使用后面的那处来包容其他人的性器，紧张地狠狠夹了一下，被柯蒂斯轻轻拍了一下臀部。

他的手指进出得不算顺利，只能有些急躁地继续啃咬王子的乳头。牙齿轻咬住那褐粉的一点，微微向上提，然后松开禁锢任由乳珠弹回原状。杰克的胸口快被柯蒂斯玩弄得完全被吻痕覆盖，救生员又凶又急的动作让快感不住地侵蚀他的身体。

柯蒂斯并不打算等杰克适应，一根手指进出一会儿后继续塞进第二根，手指上粗糙的茧摩擦娇嫩的肉壁，又打着转按摩前列腺处，使得杰克低低呜咽了起来。

他的第三根手指同样草草进入便算扩张完成，急切地像是一场单方面肆虐的强暴。柯蒂斯抓住王子的头发用力吻他，吮吸舌头和牙齿的力度像是要把他整个吞吃进腹。

柯蒂斯脱掉短裤露出早已蓄势待发的粗壮阴茎，杰克瞥了一眼，又立马不敢直视一般别过目光。诚然他不是没有做过承受的那一方，但一想到这样尺寸的性器将慢慢凿进自己身体，兴奋之下不由得产生一丝恐惧。

杰克的双手早就不再被束缚，他抓着马鞍藤的枝叶，植物流出带有苦味的液体染绿了他的指尖。柯蒂斯抓住他的右手，强迫他一同触碰着那根胀得颜色发深又不断散发着热度的阴茎，杰克像是被烫到一般猛地往回收手，又被柯蒂斯一把按住。

他就被柯蒂斯支配着动作，一同将那根又粗又大的阴茎抵上他的穴口，龟头不断磨蹭着，而那个小洞也像邀请一般开合着。

柯蒂斯缓慢向前挺进，肉壁既像挽留又像拒绝一般不断挤压着这根陌生物体，胀痛的感觉过于明显，杰克忍不住发出一声吃痛的呻吟。

等到他完全将阴茎吞吃进去，狭小的洞口边缘被撑得发白。柯蒂斯一边撸动杰克的阴茎一边缓缓抽动，等到杰克终于能够适应体内的那根柱状物，才渐渐开始加大动作幅度。

杰克几乎没有从别的性体验里感受到这样来势汹汹的快感，不应期过后立马被后穴酥麻的感觉击软了手脚。柯蒂斯并没有太多的技巧可言，他只是沉默又用力地撞击王子白皙的臀部，抽插带来的咕咕唧唧的黏腻水声和囊袋打在皮肤上发出声响逐渐在整个椰树林传开。

王子的前列腺被不断摩擦，却一直无法完全顶到那个点。他想身上这个男人估计是故意为之，张了张嘴，却又耻于向他提出请求，于是扭动臀部，不断地寻找能够被照顾到的角度。

柯蒂斯轻笑一声，用力拍了一巴掌杰克的屁股，然后猛地加快速度，如他所愿地直直戳在前列腺上。

杰克睁大了眼，黏腻的呻吟越来越大声。肠道包裹着不断抽动的阴茎的感觉过于明显，他不太能承受得住那样过多的快感，嘴巴无法闭合，一道晶莹的液体从嘴角流下。

他难以抵抗柯蒂斯的攻势，直到侵犯他的人终于愿意放慢节奏，才从几乎濒死的快感里挣脱出来。

“这么爽吗，殿下？”柯蒂斯用力揉搓杰克的臀部，垂下眼，不无恶意地在他耳边说，“这么喜欢像个婊子一样被我操烂的感觉？”

那一瞬间杰克被这番话刺激得后穴猛地一缩。柯蒂斯本就爽得难以自持，他这样一夹，险些精关失守。而杰克也粗喘着气，失神地盯着柯蒂斯的蓝眼睛，继而用黏呼呼又色情的语调说着冷漠的话：“你最好话少一点，先生。你不比按摩棒更特别。”

这句话半真半假，实际上他没用过按摩棒，也就无从作出对比。

而柯蒂斯显然被他并不高明的谎话激怒，搂住杰克的腰一把将他抱起来，这样的体位下他自然地下沉，几乎整个人坐在了那根阴茎上。阴茎戳到了前所未有的深度，杰克尖叫着搂紧柯蒂斯，被激的整个人蜷缩着挂在救生员的身上。

“啊啊啊等、不……嗯啊啊啊——”

柯蒂斯将他按在树干上开始用力耸动，而杰克为了防止掉下去本能地用双腿环住柯蒂斯有力的腰上。他这才明白前边的刺激只是前戏，现在这根阴茎给他的快感几乎与死亡无异。

王子后背的皮肤被树干摩擦得发红，但他所有思维已经被柯蒂斯的阴茎捣碎，他甚至觉得前列腺应该是被他攻击得发了肿，只要轻轻摩擦一下就让他颤抖得快要夹不住柯蒂斯的腰，何况柯蒂斯的龟头从来是整个用力攻击那个点。

“呃啊不不不等一下我、我要坏——啊啊啊——”

杰克已经分不清已经在喊些什么了，他只知道身下的快感如此迅猛，像是柯蒂斯妄图用那根阴茎生生要他快乐致死。

王子不被照顾的阴茎可怜地跳动，继而一下又一下地陆续吐出精液。他的高潮带动着后穴不断紧缩，柯蒂斯拼尽全力才没有在又热又紧的甬道里直接射出来。他狠狠在杰克的侧颈咬下一口几乎见血的牙印，仿佛这样打上了记号王子便是他的所有物。

柯蒂斯用手臂将杰克向上托又稍稍卸力，同时迎着小洞的方向用力顶胯，杰克在这样的冲击下甚至有了腹部被顶起来错觉。他实在忍不住，红着眼用力摇头向柯蒂斯求饶，而这个救生员一声不吭，继续侵犯王子美丽的躯体。

“——殿下？”

不远处的一身呼唤像是一道惊雷劈进杰克的大脑里。他惊慌失措地松开搂着柯蒂斯脖子的手捂紧嘴巴，整个人完全依偎在柯蒂斯怀里。而柯蒂斯再次被他夹得闷哼一声，继而掐紧怀里人的臀，更加迅速地向肉穴里进攻。

呼唤王子的女声和脚步声似乎越来越近，而王子则夹在快感和即将被发现的恐惧感中心跳急剧加速，快感越积越多已经逐渐演变为一种折磨人的酷刑，他终于流下泪，潮红的俊美脸颊上滑过一道道泪痕。

柯蒂斯几乎是想要吃掉这具完美的身体，他在杰克身上留下的吻痕深得像是被虐待过的痕迹，囊袋击打臀部的声音越来越响，他似乎想要将两个卵蛋也全部塞进杰克紧致的穴里。阴茎每次抽出时都会带出一点外翻的熟红的穴肉，柯蒂斯用手指摸了摸穴口，情欲熏得他双眼发红。

杰克看着他，恍惚间觉得这个人不是人类，更像是一个饥饿多年终于寻到食物的困兽。他已经不能思考的脑子里没法后悔之前勾引这个人，只能随着柯蒂斯的动作持续不断地感受几乎让他窒息的强烈快感。

杰克有种已经被发现的错觉了。他被顶的意识涣散，眼白微微上翻，双手已经逐渐捂不住他的呻吟声。

女声似乎什么都没发觉，在树林里喊了几声之后又疑惑地离开。就在她离开树林的一瞬间，柯蒂斯狠狠捣进肉洞的最深处，激烈地将精液喷射在杰克的肠道里。

杰克被激得一抖，阴茎里再也射不出什么东西，一股奇怪的感觉击中他的下身，等到他逐渐回过神，才发现阴茎上流下的是黄色的透明液体。

王子不甚清醒的意识仍然被这一幕羞耻得说不出话。等到柯蒂斯缓慢抽出阴茎，精液缓缓顺着他的大腿流下，杰克再次搂住柯蒂斯的脖子，然后昏睡了过去。

——Fin.


End file.
